


high as any savior

by Miss_Six



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Six/pseuds/Miss_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are more important than pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high as any savior

**Author's Note:**

> For the full effect, listen to "[The Trapeze Swinger](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8aPyBr-_S0)" by Iron & Wine while reading. It's ok, I have tissues.

He caught her after the order to deploy, before Raleigh had gotten back from wherever he’d taken off to. “Mako. A minute.”

She looked at his hand on her arm in shock, tensed like she wanted to belt him across the face - not like he would have blamed her. “You need to go suit up. There’s not time.”

"Just a minute, I promise." She relaxed just a bit, and she followed him to the side of the hall, away from the chaos of the scrambling staff. "I need to apologize to you."

Her tone was ice cold. “There’s no need. I already knew how you felt. Raleigh is the one you should be apologizing to.”

"That’s not - Mako, I meant I need to apologize for all of it. Everything. Everything I said, and did, and all the shit I put you through. You didn’t - don’t - deserve any of it."

Realization spread across her delicate features. “Why are you telling me this now?” she asked, and he could tell that she knew.

"C’mon, you’re smarter than that." His stomach twisted into familiar knots, but he forced himself to keep talking.  _Can’t run away, not this late in the game._  “The odds aren’t really in my favor.”

Mako’s expression melted into something like sympathy, and somehow that hurt more than her anger. “Don’t say things like that. You’re coming back, and we can talk, really talk- “

"For fuck’s sake, Mako, don’t take this away from me!" The words exploded from him like bombs. His chest was heaving, and tears burned behind his eyes. "I’m going to my probable death, here, let me do this!" His vehemence drove her back a step, and he leaned into her, grasping her wrist. "Please. Do this for me."

She nodded slowly, moving forward once more, leaning in to press her lips against his cheek. “Okay. I forgive you.”

The words drove all the air from his lungs in a shuddering exhalation. “Thank you.” He stood straighter, nodded formally. “Ranger.” His feet pivoted, carrying him quickly down the hall so he wouldn’t have to see the look on her face as he walked away.


End file.
